Will of the Dragon
by Sasaui102
Summary: *title and summary subject to change**SYOC* Jason never had intentions to become a pirate, but now to fulfill his dream, he shall. Freed from his previous life, he sets out to sea to find a crew to help him to the Grand Line. But will the pirate life prove too much for them?
1. Captain of the Dark Light Pirates

**Hey ya'll! Wow. I don't say that often, but I had to right then. I just, well, had to. Anyway, this is my very first One Piece fanfiction EVER! So, if my writing is a bit different, please forgive me. I know One Piece tends to be goofy, and my writing is usually more serious, but I'm trying to tone it down to go better with this. If you have advice on ways to better it, please let me know. Anyway, this is a SYOC. The form is on my profile (as well as positions). I SHALL ONLY ACCEPT VIA PM! Unless you're a guest, in which case I must make an exception. This was basically all written today while I was watching The Voice, so I was really distracted, so please forgive me for mistakes. I really need thoughts here, guys. I'm really afraid of writing a long story in a different anime, so encouragement can really boost my ego here, which I have almost none of. And a lot of my stuff may be confusing at first, but please bear with me! Most of this stuff should be answered next chapter (I think). This may be a bit... asky? I dunno.**

**Lastly, a shout out to CSpacian and Shadow40000. Both have helped me with this story. CSpacian even inspired me to write this. If you haven't read any of his stuff, you really should. It's amazing. Jason should even appear later on (unless I misunderstood or there's a sudden change). So, no give away, guys!**

**I think that's it. On to the story!**

* * *

_"Grant!" He saw the small blurred hand reach out, his entire body throbbing in pain. Most painful, however, was the weight on his chest. The figures before him were disappearing in the dark, but one figure stood out. His body rose, trying to get his feet under him, but he slipped and fell again. "Grant, please, wait!" The voice came out pained, pleading for something it didn't believe would happen._

_The figure in the middle of the group he could barely make out anymore stopped. Voices whispered to him, trying to prod him on, but the man turned to half way face them. A dark shape moved through the dark – his arm. Everything came into focus for only a second, and then what he was doing became clear. He was giving a thumbs up._

_All this did was bring about more tears, but the darkness was quickly closing in. "Grant!"_

A jolt ran through Jason's body as he snapped awake. At first he was in a state of panic, the emotions from his nightmare clawing its way into reality. It didn't help he was in the dark. His breathing picked up, adrenaline pounding through his system. If he didn't calm down, surely he would start to change.

"Calm down, child. You're safe now."

It was the sudden, unexpected voice that jerked him away from the clutches of his dream. Jason scrambled to his feet in panic, and then let out a pained groan. He reached down to touch his chest. A surprised yelp escaped as pain suddenly flared. Not only that, but there was blood.

A grunt came from the same place as before. "I told you to calm down. You just reopened that wound, and right after my treatment, too." The voice obviously belonged to an older male. "I even treated you when you just tried to kill me!"

Jason blinked, searching the surrounding darkness for the owner of the voice. At first it was a mere outline on the ground. As his eyes adjusted, though, he saw a man either in his late twenties or early thirties sitting down cross legged. All he could make out in the dark was his wavy blond hair, French beard, and long sleeve right shirt. Everything else must have been darkly colored because it was lost in the surroundings.

The man was also covered in claw wounds. By the smug, mischievous smile on his face, though, they didn't bother him whatsoever. Or he was fantastic at hiding his real feelings.

"Who are you?" Jason demanded. "What's going on here?"

Amusement gleamed in the man's dark eyes. "You really don't remember? Then again, the fight was only for two minutes, though your Berserk attack really did do a lot of damage."

Jason's eyes narrowed in confusion. The more he thought about it, though, the more he realized he did know this man. "You're the captain of that Dark Light pirate crew, "Traitor Marine" Kenage." As he spoke, memories of the said fight came back.

Flashes of his claws flashing out at the pirate. A dark blur attacking him from every side. The mere force sending his own claws back at him, leaving cuts on his chest. His control beginning to slip as he used Berserk. The pirate's blood as the attacks hit their target. Darkness creeping up on him as something banged into the back of his head.

"You knocked me out!"

"And you tried to slash my gut open and get rid of my right eye," Kenage retorted. "I figured the only way I'd get to talk to you was if I'd knocked you out and waited until you woke up. You're anger had to dwindle first." The man leaned forward, resting his arms on either leg. Never once did the smug smile leave his face.

The dark haired boy backed away, trying to put distance between him and his enemy. For a month the Dragons had been trying to get rid of the intruding pirate crew, and now their captain was suddenly trying to talk to him? It was ridiculous. Surely the others were waiting in the shadows, prepared to jump out and kill him. His eyes darted around, contemplating the best course of escape.

His thoughts were interrupted as Kenage said, "By all means, run away. I am keeping you here for your benefit, not my own. After all, I figured some kid like you would love to save your village."

Kenage obviously received the reaction he wanted. When Jason jerked his head around to look at him, shocked by his words, Kenage's smile increased. If possible he became smugger. "What do you mean save my village?" the boy demanded.

"Well, usually when someone says save, they mean to help out. In this case, I want to help you out. Now," Kenage said, resting his chin on his hand, "whatever kind of problem could I be trying to help you with?"

His mouth opened a few times only to shut again. This wasn't possible. Around twenty-five years had passed and not even the Marines had come to help. Why would some ex-marine pirate even try? He had been told there were no more than seventeen crew members, yet they dare thought they could take out the Dragons? "You're lying to me. There's no way," he protested.

Jason didn't even catch the movement. The Dark Light captain was suddenly to his side, the weapon moving in a dark blur. Something took his feet out from under him, sending him crashing painfully to the ground. The breath was knocked out of him, tears momentarily blurring his vision. When it cleared, though, he saw Kenage standing over him, smirking like he had no care in the world, and for the first time, he saw what the weapon was. The bo staff tapped against his chest, as if to say check mate.

"Never doubt the Dark Light Pirates, kid. It could end your life." To emphasize his point, he suddenly brought it back. The bo moved again, only now it was aimed at his head. Jason flinched, feeling the earth to the left of him give as the weapon slammed into it. Kenage leaned against it, peering down at Jason. "So, kid, you want me to get rid of your Dragon species infestation?"

* * *

**So what do you think? Like? Hate? Criticism is welcome and appreciated. Thanks if you even read this ^_^. Disclaimer: Kenage was created by Shadow4000. Kinda. Half, I guess. But he's still an awesome one by Shadow-san ^^**


	2. The Offer

**Okay, this was way longer than I meant for it to be. My original plan was only 2000-3000 words, but it ended up being 1000 more... I feel like this is pretty much just a set up chapter for this short arc. I didn't want it to be too long since there will be no ocs introduced and, in case you don't know this, Ken's crew will not be the major one. Anyway, again, I leave little information about the characters here and there. Now what all shall you pick up I wonder... I'd love to see some guesses. Also, I have the pictures for Jason and Mouse on my account under the Will of the Dragon part of the bio. I need to update that soon (fanfiction part overall, not just Will of the Dragons).**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and thanks to all of those who sent in characters. I am still leaving it completely open and accepting characters, so basically nobody really has been decided for the crew. So go ahead and send in your characters. They're more than welcome ^^. Don't worry - they'll only go through mildish torture. I feel like I'm forgetting something, but I don't know what it is, so I give up trying to figure it out. Well, seeing as it's basically 2 A.M. here, that may explain why I can't think. I'm tired. If I figure it out, I'll add it later. Night everyone! Enjoy the read.**

* * *

**The Offer**

Emily stared at her son, her eyes wide in surprise. "He wants to what?"**  
**

"You heard me," Jason replied. He was only half focused on Emily. Most of his attention was on Ken – as he had been told to call him – and the small purple clad girl with him. Even if he could not hear her, Jason could tell she was laughing, skipping around while Ken slowly swung his bow in mock attacks. "He wants to free this place of the Dragon species."

She shook her head, still in disbelief. His mother was in as much shock as he had been before. "The Marines never even came. Why would a random pirate come try to save us?" she demanded. When she realized just how pointless it was to ask him these questions, Emily sighed and also watched the two outside their house.

Luckily they were in the forest or others would have caught on by now. As of now he wasn't sure why no Dragon soldiers had been sent to investigate. Was he assumed dead since he had not reported back? With his loyalty already in question, though, wouldn't Kunrin be curious if something like this had happened?

The young girl suddenly appeared from outside, leaning half way in the house. "Jason, weren't you coming outside to play with us?"

An unconscious smile pulled at Jason's lips. "I was just getting ready to come out, Mouse." As he spoke, Jason pushed off the counter he was leaning on. "Ken had better not be out there hurting you."

Mouse suddenly began to pout. "Tell him to stop calling me Lillian!" she whined, crossing her arms. "He won't listen to me." Her eyes narrowed even more as Jason walked past, ruffling her hair. "You're going to mess up my ponytails!"

"Energetic child," Ken remarked with his back to Jason. "I know I was going extremely easy, but it still surprised me when she jumped up and nearly kicked me in the chin." The pirate suddenly turned in the form of a strike with his bo, stopping only an inch from Jason's face. He laughed when Jason jumped back a few seconds later. "Just last night you would have been expecting that. You sure let your guard down quickly."

Jason mentally berated himself, seeing the truth in Ken's words. "Whatever," he grumbled. "If you wanted to kill me, I'd be dead now."

"But as I've told you, I don't want you dead. I want to help." In what Jason was learning was a habit of Ken's, he leaned against the bo, resting his chin on the top. "Which includes in a way training you, so you should be on guard for a sudden attack."

"Why do you need to train Jason?" Emily asked. She had walked out of the house, her hand on Mouse's shoulder. The dark haired girl was pouting, her arms crossed. If Jason had to guess, he'd say Emily was stopping her from running forward to play. "I understand you want to help this place, but I don't understand why."

Kenage studied her, head cocked slightly to the side. "I see where Jason got his cautiousness around strangers. I must admit, it is the smart thing, but it also means I don't know how willing you'll be to accept my offer."

"Offer?" Jason inquired.

A small rustle by the tree made Ken glance over, but when he saw it was only the win, he looked back. He was obviously on alert. "I was hoping to ask this after I gained some more trust, but for now, how about we go into the house? Don't want anyone overhearing," he suggested. Even before he finished speaking, Ken made his way toward the door.

Although hesitant, Emily nodded. That decided it – they would listen to Ken's offer. Mouse was the first to follow. She skipped right in, followed closely by her mother and brother. Ken was already comfortable on their couch, his bo against the wall. Either he knew he could take Jason down if he tried anything weaponless, or he really did not believe he'd try to attack.

The three made themselves comfortable in the remaining chairs, Mouse nestling down in the other part of the couch by Ken while Emily and Jason sat across from them. At first there was only silence as they looked between each other. Unable to take it any longer, Jason demanded, "So, what is this about? Why do you want to save this island? And what is your offer?"

Ken regarded all of them, resting longest on Jason and Mouse. A mental war was taking place in him, though Jason could not tell what it was about. Finally the man sighed. He always had this cheerful, carefree air about him, but now he suddenly seemed jaded.

"Grant asked me to come help this island."

Mouse flinched upon hearing the name while Jason immediately shot up, his eyes wide. "Did you just say Grant?" he asked, his voice lowered to a mere whisper. There was a raw emotion displayed, though, one that made Ken looked away. It was a mixture of pain, longing, and betrayal. This only led to him looking at Mouse, who was staring curiously at him.

Stealing himself, Ken met Jason's eyes again. "It is the same Grant you are thinking of." The man held up a hand when Jason opened his mouth, sensing the questions that would gush out. "I'm sorry, Jason, but there is very few things I can answer. He told me you'd have questions, but I probably know the same if not less about Grant than you do."

His fists clenched. A small hope had bloomed that he would finally find out about Grant, but it was only a dead end. The energy that had thrummed through him only moments ago vanished, and the next second he fell back onto the seat.

A hand rested against his arm. Jason glanced over to see Emily's resolute eyes on him. "At least it's something," she pointed out. "You know he is alive."

"Is this Grant my dad?"

In his own shock, it had slipped his mind Mouse had never really known her dad. She had barely been two when she was left with them. All she had to go by was a name and some old pictures.

"That's right," Emily replied. "Kenage is speaking of your father, Grant."

Mouse suddenly jumped up, her shock evidentially gone. "That's great! Daddy is still trying to take care of us." She turned on her heel, looking with wide purple eyes at the man who had delivered amazing news. "Daddy sent you here, so that means we can most definitely trust you."

"It's not that simple," Emily cut in.

Once again Mouse's lip stuck out in a bit of a pout. "But Daddy sent him."

Jason was almost ready to agree with Mouse. Every instinct cried to believe in Ken, even if only because it would mean Grant was okay. He knew, however, that meant it would be an easy weakness for him. Jason could be a major weapon against the Dragon species, and if somehow Ken found out about his relationship with Grant, it would be easy to use it against him. "Tell me what happened. When did he make a request from you?"

"I met him on an island in a bar, actually. Must say, I really shouldn't drink too much alcohol in a room full of pirates." At the memory a smile formed. Whatever had happened in that bar had proved extremely fun. "Only guy who could hold his own against me was Grant. In the end we were the only pirates left standing. Bar tender wasn't too happy about that, but I actually was kind enough to pay for the damage, so he didn't try to kick us at least.

"We started talking a bit afterwards. Grant told me he was only being given a bit of time, but that he was glad he'd been able to have to so much fun. I don't know what he meant by that. All I know is then he started telling me about this place in the East Sea – a small place called Seteneko Island. He hadn't been there for nine years at that time. It had been taken over by a Dragon species many years ago. He always had wished he could go back and free it, but that wasn't an option for him."

Mouse had returned to her spot on the couch, cross legged as she leaned forward, enraptured by Ken's tale. "Was my daddy really strong?" she asked.

His mischievous smile turned into one of fondness as he looked at Mouse. She just had a way of sneaking into a person's heart. "Yes, you daddy was super strong. I thought he was really going to take me out."

"So what happened after he told you about this island?"

Jason's voice brought Ken back to the matter on hand. "Oh, right. Sorry," he apologized. "Anyway, not much more happened afterwards. Out of nowhere he told me his time was up and he had to leave. It was then I noticed some people had suddenly appeared outside the bar. I don't know who they were, but they were clearly there for Grant. As he was about to leave, he told me of a family he had met. He told me of a little dreamer boy he had left here, entrusting his own daughter to him and his mother. He asked me to, if it wasn't possible to save the island, at least save you three."

The three he mentioned were completely silent. Mouse was just digesting what she had been told about her father while Emily and Jason mentally debated if they should even believe him. What he said seemed to line up, but there was always a chance of him just having other information. If it was a test or a lie, there was a chance of it hurting them. Especially if the Dragon species found out. Kunrin was forgiving of his special "pet", but just how far would it go?

Ken suddenly chuckled, leaning forward to rest his chin in on his hands. "I see you two still don't trust me," he observed. "It's understandable after what you've suffered most of your lives. I'm guessing that means you don't want to take up my offer." A blond eyebrow rose as he spoke.

With a shrug, Jason glanced at his mom. Like him, she seemed to be taking a cautious approach. A poker face met Ken's gaze as it turned on her, waiting to see if she'd say anything. He had already deduced Jason wouldn't do anything if his mother did not approve of it.

"What do you think, Jason?" As she spoke, she began to look at him, and in an instant everyone's focus rested on the boy. "This is a choice I believe you will have to make. After all, you are the one who he would be getting help from."

Jason was taken aback by the sudden development. He had been expecting his mom to decide where things would go, but now it was suddenly up to him. Emily was giving him the power to choose if he'd risk their lives or possibly save them and the island. After all, how long did they have until Kunrin got bored with Jason and killed them all? That had meant to be Jason's fate to begin with because of his father's sin.

"I don't know…." Jason's voice trailed off as he tried to regain his composure. Ever since Grant's name came up, he felt as if everything was sideways. Ten years with no idea about him, and now they suddenly hear he had sent a man to save them.

Mouse exclaimed, "We have to help him, Jason!" She had risen from her seat again, her eyes blazing with her spirit. "This is what Daddy wanted, right? And then we can help the village as well. Won't that be great?"

"'We'?" Emily asked, catching the child's use of the plural pronoun. "Excuse me, missy, but where are you getting the idea that you'd be helping?"

Her spirit dwindled slightly. "Well, I do have my ability, Mommy. I can just use that to help them out!"

Emily never had the chance to argue. Before she could, Ken suddenly rose to his feet, ruffling Mouse's hair. "Listen, Lillian, you can't help, okay?" he said sternly, but the smile on his face counteracted any seriousness that may have brought. "You're our secret weapon, after all. If you go in fighting right away, how will you be a secret?"

"I said to call me Mouse." Other than the slip-up on her name, Mouse seemed appeased by the answer. It had to make her feel important to be considered the secret weapon.

Ken nodded. "I'll remember that soon – I promise." Satisfying the youngest of the group, his attention returned to Jason. "My ship is just on the other side of the forest, but you shouldn't have to come find us if you were to decide to join. You have until tomorrow at noon. If you haven't decided, we'll start the fight anyway."

"Are you not staying?" Mouse asked, walking with him as he grabbed his bo. Emily was also up to follow them out, but Jason remained seated, his mind lost in thought. "What if the Dragon people catch you?"

This earned her a laugh. He stopped at the doorway, crouching down in front of Mouse. "Don't worry about me, Lil- I mean, Mouse. I'll be fine," he assured her. "After all, nothing can happen to me until I make sure you all are safe. Speaking of, if you need me, just call, okay? I'll be here right away."

Whatever was said next was lost on Jason. He had grown too focused on everything that had just happened. Grant was alive. At least he had been a year ago. He had even made a request that someone come save them. Now Jason was being asked to help save his island.

The same thoughts proceeded long after Ken left and deep into the night. Most of the day was a blur because Jason had been lost in his mind. Emily had tried to help him decide while Mouse kept pushing for him to help Ken. She trusted Ken, she had told him, and her instincts were almost always right. But Jason couldn't shake the fear it was all lies. After all, Grant had left him barely conscious on the ground. Why would he care enough to want him saved?

Jason tossed fitfully in his sleep, often only getting a few minutes before bolting awake again. That night was haunting him again. Even worse, though, he was seeing what could go wrong with either way he went. Both ended in the death of his family.

It was because he was unable to truly sleep that he heard it. The footsteps were light, but Jason realized quickly there were many pair of feet and all around their house. He sat up slowly, confused as to what may be going on but believing he should be silent.

When he heard the door crashing open, though, he threw that belief to the wind and hurried to his feet. Whether it was Dragons or possibly someone else, they meant harm, and that was all he needed to know. Taking a deep breath, Jason prepared himself to fight. He felt his nails extend, sharpening into claws. Fangs protruded from the upper lip as they, too, grew.

Jason ran toward the living room, but the moment he stepped out of his room, something slammed painfully hard into his chest. He flew back, his head cracking off the wooden floor. His own exclamation mixed in with a higher, frightened scream.

_Mouse. They have Mouse._

Enraged by the thought, Jason jumped to his feet. It was then he saw his opponent. For the most part, they could pass for humans. If, that is, they were in the dark. In the day, Jason knew, their colored scales would be more easily noticed, and in the case of this man, his dull red scales definitely would have been noticed. His upper face had a structure similar to a human's, but below that it stuck out in a small snout. Bat-like wings remained lazy on his back and furled, though Jason could see the tips. A tail whipped back and forth, making a slight swishing sound. The creature wore no clothing besides a pair of loose pants. Like Jason, he was armed with claws and fangs.

It was a Dragonman. Kunrin had sent them out then.

"Get outside, half-breed," the Dragon growled, his lip pulling back into a snarl. He lunged forward, claws outstretched. This wasn't just going to be a punch then.

Jason stepped back, sidestepping the claw. He brought his knee up into the exposed ribs, but was blocked by the Dragon man's elbow. A fist followed quickly afterwards, slamming painfully hard into the boy's gut. Grounding his teeth, Jason took a few steps back. Dealing with a regular attack from a Dragon man hurt, but when they were actually using their Dragon form it hurt much more. And he wasn't being given a break. The Dragon stepped forward and preformed an extremely strong front thrust kick. Once again Jason was sent back, but this time he was chased. A barrage of punches sent him farther back to the point he actually broke through the wall of the house and into the cold outdoors.

With a groan, Jason rolled onto his knees. These punches were abnormally strong. So far there had only been a few he knew with such strength. They were all generals of the Dragon army. Would Kunrin have really sent some of his strongest members?

"Jason!"

He glanced over, seeing Mouse and Emily already outside, three more Dragonmen around them. Every muscle in his body tensed when he saw Emily's shoulder was bleeding, and they were still trying to grab Mouse. She bit down hard on one of the Dragon's hands, exclaiming when the scales beat her teeth.

With a growl, the Dragon snatched at Mouse, but she dodged to the side. This only put her right into the arms of the only female Dragon among them. Her forearm pressed against Mouse's throat, restricting her movement. "Move," she threatened, "and I'll hurt your mom as well."

Mouse's attempts to escape instantly stopped, though she wasn't happy at all about it.

"See that, Jason?" A foot suddenly slammed down on Jason, forcing him back on the ground. "Kunrin has sent out his four generals and all just to warn you," the Dragonman said. "Listen or I have to tell you, your family doesn't stand a good chance of living."

Jason's claws dug into the dirt, his body trembling as he realized just how hopeless it all seemed. He was alone with his mother and sister in the clutches of an enemy totally willing, if not eager, to kill them. After all, very few of the Dragons liked Kunrin keeping Jason as his experimental pet.

The Dragon, who was apparently one of the generals of the Dragon army, crouched down beside him. "We've known all along that Ken was with you, and we even heard what you were talking about. You've been offered a chance to work with them to get rid of us?"

"Get off of me," Jason growled, trying in vain to push himself up. It only made the general shove down harder. Jason was starting to wonder just which general he had ticked off so much to get this kind of treatment. He didn't keep track of who was who, so he couldn't think of any matches.

"You're right. Where are my manners?" The foot that had been on his back vanished. Before Jason could move, though, a hard kick was delivered to his ribs. The dragon roared with laughter at Jason's cries of pain. "That's right – so weak and on the ground, just like you should be, you half-breed."

It took all Jason's will not to attack right then. He stood no chance alone against the generals, though. Instead he settled for glowering at the one who had been beating on him. "Just tell me what you want," he spat. "What's Kunrin want you to tell me?"

"Oh, not much," he replied. The dark haired boy's face paled when he saw the gleeful look on the general's face. Grasping Jason by shoulder and making sure to sink his claws slightly into his skin, the general yanked him up. He now had a clear view of his family. "Just to remind you of the power he holds." Jason felt the general's nod toward his fellow Dragons.

The same twisted smile that had been on the general's face became replicated on the others. Jason realized immediately what they were doing. "No!" he cried, trying to lung forward, but he was held tight.

The largest of the generals knelt down, forcing Emily up by the hair. His mother grimaced, though held back any sound. Somehow she managed to do the same even when the Dragon punched her in the face, sending her to the ground again. The Dragon was not done, though. He placed his claws on her collarbone, tracing it with a claw to make a red line dripping with blood. Once again Emily was quiet, despite her torture.

Mouse's turn was next. The female Dragon suddenly lifted her up before slamming her into the ground beside Emily. Unlike Emily, however, she screamed, tears clear in her eyes. Multiple punches were delivered to her torso, possibly breaking a few ribs.

"Please!" Jason cried. He looked between the two, trying to think of some way to go help them. He was trapped, however. It was because of this he saw Mouse was looking at him.

She smiled ever so slightly. "Remember, he said you only had to call for him."

It took Jason a moment to connect the dots. He nodded. The Dragons had gone too far, and he had decided. "Kenage!" Jason cried as loudly as he could.

"Perfect timing on my part, if I do say so myself."

The claw that had been embedded in his shoulders vanished. The general grunted, and then Jason was thrown to the ground. He heard battle behind him, and then was surprised when he heard roars of pain from where the other generals were.

Two new people had appeared. One was a woman who stood off in the distance, a sly smirk on her face as she reloaded an arrow and aimed at the female Dragon. A wooden stick protruded from her shoulder. Apparently she had been hit once already. Another quickly followed, but she took it out and charged.

He shifted to the other person, who was taking on two at once. The man was perfectly at east, twirling his sword in a slow, lazy fashion. Already both generals were bleeding in several places. "Only two? I thought I told you to leave them all to me."

The woman snorted. "Yeah right. Like I'm letting you have all the fun," she said. With the Dragon upon her, the woman danced around her, pulling out a dagger that had been concealed under the cloak she wore. The metal flashed, and with a shock Jason realized it was made of the special silver unique to Seteneko Island. Where did she get her hands on such a rare weapon?

A Dragon hit the ground by Jason, a large gash from his shoulder to the opposite hip. It bled profusely, coloring the grass red. He attempted to get up, but then a bo came crashing down on his chest right where the wound was. The Dragon snarled, but then the bo blurred and knocked him so hard in the head it sent him into unconsciousness.

"Still doubt we can save this island?"

Jason laughed, though it was forced. His eyes were on his family, now safe but hurt. Emily was sitting by Mouse, examining her wounds. The woman was with her now, too, the Dragon she'd been fighting off by a tree with the dagger in her skull. The last general, the one who had hurt Emily, was missing a limb and growing close to death. Seeing as Kenage was with him, he guessed that the general who had tortured him before was out of commission. It did nothing, however, to quell his rage. "You were late. They had already hurt them," he said accusingly. He knew the truth, though – most of the anger he felt was at himself for being too weak and Kunrin for what he had done.

The bo rested against the ground by Jason, and he was sure he was leaning against it as he had before. "I'm sorry that they had to suffer like that," Ken murmured. "I heard their cries, then I heard your own. I came as quickly as I could, that I promise you. It's my fault you were even targeted."

"Don't say that." Jason's voice came out a bit rougher than usual and in a bit of a growl. His claws dug even deeper into the earth, but he released his grasp from it as he slowly stood. Instead he clenched his fists, the tips of the claws pricking his skin. He didn't care, though. His anger dulled the pain. "You saved them, and this would have happened eventually. I just didn't want to believe it." Jason turned to face Ken, coming to his decision. "About your offer, I know what I want to do."

Kenage flinched, the small smile that had been on his face vanishing. Golden eyes looked at him where they had previously been blue. Usually Dragon's eyes were yellow or ember, turning red when enraged. Never, however, had he ever seen someone with golden slit eyes. "And that is?"

"I want to get these Dragons off my island."

A small sympathetic smile crossed Ken's face. "Okay then," he said. "Then tomorrow we shall rid your home of this nightmare."


	3. One Week

**Well, here's the next chapter, everyone. Sorry it's a bit late. I've been growing distracted by other things. Not too much really, except for things to progress to the next chapter. There's a big thing mentioned in the first scene only one person should pick up on for now. Anyway, there's some plot development stuff in this and not much else. Only one person should really understand one of the more important things in the first part rather than meeting the dear Dragon king.**

**Now, on to partially answering Rio as well as just telling you guys - I am doing this story quickly and for fun. Like this chapter? Written in parts, but in a total only a few hours of work. The last chapter? All but about 1000 words were written from 12 am to 2 am, when I was tired. So description and stuff isn't going to be as important to me as much as me just having fun and hoping you guys are as well. If you want some of my more descriptive work, go read my Naruto stories. But chapters take me usually a month at least to get out for them. I'm not trying to make excuses, it's just the truth.**

**Also, I tried to add in a bit of humor, but it's not what I'm best at. I also felt weird about it because, although it's logical and makes sense, it felt weird to write. It's not bad, just, well, felt awkward. You may realize the part I mean, you may not. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter =P.**

* * *

**One Week**

The large building was fairly empty. Most Dragons were off in the infirmary or resting. It was deep into the night, and those who could be out were out searching diligently for the DarkLight Pirates.

Dragon General Jun felt uncomfortable as he limped down the long hall in solitude. Disgust at his own incompetence hung everywhere in the air. The Generals had been given the simple task of informing Kunrin's half-breed pet of the consequences he'd face if he were to betray them. In the end, all of them had been crushed by three enemies. Not only was he ashamed, but he had embarrassed the entire Dragonmen race. Kunrin would be furious with them all, but he would pay since he was the leader, and therefore the one to tell him.

He could easily remember when Kenage first appeared. Jun had had a grip on Jason when he'd suddenly been forced back. Trying to make sure the boy couldn't escape, he had shoved the half-breed to the ground. Even with his enhanced sight, he hadn't been able to keep track of the pirate's dark-colored weapon. His body most definitely had felt it, though, and Jun had been defeated by a mere human in around a minute. It was just plain disgraceful.

Snarling in rage, Jun came to a momentarily halt. His fist slammed into the nearby rock wall, sending a spider web of cracks along its surface. The thirst for vengeance burned in him, and the general nearly spun around to go search for the DarkLight Pirates' ship. A few deep, calming breaths later, however, reminded him that he needed to inform their king of his failure.

With a great fear of his upcoming fate, the Dragonman resumed his limping gait. Before long huge doors loomed before him. Jun took a moment to mentally prepare himself. It was time to face his leader's rage. Reluctantly, he pushed open the grand doors.

"Welcome back, Jun."

Upon hearing his name, Jun winced. He had walked into a large room that was mostly bare. White columns rose around him to hold up the ceiling. Chandeliers hung from that very ceiling, illuminating the space. The floor was bare and grey, chilling his bare feet. While in his Dragon form, Jun had had to remove his shoes to avoid his more reptilian feet destroying them. Now, in his human form, the floor was cold and rough. In front of him was a wide window that took up most of the back wall, giving a brilliant view of a starlit night, blending with the dark sea below it. It created a breathtaking view of what looked like a never ending sky.

What Jun was focused on, however, was the man before him. Even though his back was turned, he had somehow known exactly who it was. Like Jun, the Dragonman was in his human form. The two were around the same height, yet the general always felt like an ant compared to him. It was like standing before a king, his mere presence dwarfing those around him. He wore a long sleeve dark blue haori*, covering most of his clothing beneath. His black hair was long enough to spike over the collar of the haori, nearly blending in from the nearly matched coloring.

Jun gulped, staring at the Dragon king. Once again mentally preparing himself, Jun dropped to his knee. "It is an honor to be in your presence, my king."

By the time he rose, Kunrin was already facing him, the glow outside giving him a pale aura as he remained in one of the darkest parts of the room.

"How did your mission go?" he asked quietly, his knowing icy green eyes meeting Jun's.

His eyes quickly darted away as he shifted uncomfortably. "It was a failure, Milord," Jun replied. "The DarkLight Pirates swooped in and took us out after the warning was given. If anything, though, what we did only pushed the _Kry boy_ to join them." He spat out "Kry boy" venomously, imagining sinking his claws into Kunrin's precious experiment.

"And you could not defeat them?"

"No, we have not been able to defeat them yet," Jun admitted. "Even the soldiers sent to the broken portion of the wall were taken out before they could even approach the ship. All but a couple were killed. It seems they have obtained some of the silver from the mines."

Kunrin's eyes flashed red as he inhaled deeply, slowly releasing it in the form of smoke. "So they even know the weakness of us dragons. They truly have gone far in their research then." The Dragonman glanced over his shoulder to look out at the sky. The sun was finally pinking the sky in the distance. "Only a week now," he murmured, more to himself, "until Shiru comes to see just how far Jason has progressed."

Jun flinched upon hearing this news. He had heard a rumor that someone even higher than the king was coming. Like many, though, he had brushed it off as just that – a rumor. After all, who could be above him? Could this Shiru person be him?

Before he could think too deeply into it, pain flared within Jun's cheek. He stumbled back, lifting his hand and coming back with blood. When he looked at his leader, he saw that Kunrin was swiped at him, his eyes still blood red in rage. A crimson liquid dripped from his claws as he glowered at his subordinate.

"If you fail to kill these pirates and bring back Jason before Shiru gets here, you'll wish you were dead," Kunrin snapped.

Jun flinched at the threat, but didn't dare try to compromise. After all, Kunrin was known all too well for his temper. Very few were stupid enough to test it. Only one Dragon had ever survived doing so, and now he was banished. "Yes, Milord," Jun said, bowing his head. With their audience done, Jun turned to leave, already thinking of ways he could kill the hated DarkLight invaders.

* * *

"Really?" Mouse asked, her light purple eyes wide and sparking with interest. "You can control time?"

Akimitsu's weathered face pulled back into a smile. "To an extent," he replied.

"That's pretty interesting." Jason leaned against the railing of the ship, watching Mouse as she spoke with the gathered crew members. So far they were mostly hanging with the doctor, an old man who apparently ate a Devil Fruit that gave him slight control of time, Julian, who they had been called to call June and was the archer who had saved them before, and Kazuo, the youngest swordsmen of the group. Ken sat on the stairs, his bo beside him, watching just like Jason. "How exactly does it work?"

He chuckled. "You'll probably be experiencing it some over the next week," Akimitsu said. "Since we'll be extending the time to train you, I have to make sure you're in tiptop shape every day. I can focus little field that have their time accelerated or decreased. If I can focus long enough, I can do it to a person's entire body. However, there's a major downside. If I do it enough, the body can be older than what you're supposed to be."

"One of the other swordsmen, Michio, is technically four years older than he's supposed to be he's been damaged so much," Kazuo added, smiling as he thought about it. "I think Ken is a year older, though that was from one major time when most of the bones in his body were broke- Yeouch!" A loud thud filled the air as Ken suddenly slammed his bo against his crewmate's head.

Mouse began giggling like crazy, covering her mouth to stifle it. "So that's how you healed me and Mommy?"

Although for some strange reason he blushed, the doctor nodded. "That's right. Though I only did so until it formed your cuts were scars and your ribs were fixed, so if anything you're only a few months older," he murmured, his eyes still on the ground.

For a moment everyone stared at him, curious as to why he was acting so bashful. Finally the red haired archer began laughing. "Oh my gosh, Jason's mom started, didn't she?"

The moment she asked the question, the other two males of the group began laughing. Jason and Mouse were confused. Emily was still asleep in her room, having taken longer to recover. What was the joke they all understood, but was completely over their heads?

It took June a moment to swallow her laughter enough to clarify. "Well, you see, when Akimitsu heals a woman's entire body, it affects everything. Quite often if they're not too young or old, it'll really-" She had to stop again, laughing a bit as she explained. "Well, it will really mess with a woman's time of the month."

While Mouse was still giving them all a confused look, blood suddenly rushed to Jason's face as he realized what they were saying. If it wasn't for the fact it was his own mother, it may be a bit funnier, but as it was, it was awkward and weird to talk about. Now he could at least understand why Akimitsu felt so uncomfortable.

Ken tapped June with his bo. "Tell him what happened when Akimitsu's wife broke her ribs and he healed her."

"No!" he interjected immediately, but Kazuo was already speaking.

"Well, it was a process that took about eight months, and, well, neither had any idea that his wife was pregnant until she was suddenly in labor after being healed."

Jason felt bad, but he felt a bubble of laughter. He withheld it, but seeing the miserable look on Akimitsu's face made him feel bad. Surely they were just picking on him and had told the story before, but it had to be embarrassing for the old man.

The young adult pushed his elbow against Akimitsu. "Oh, come on, I'm just telling him how I was born."

"Wait, you're his son?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow at Kazuo. He had not expected that. Mouse quickly took up joking around about that, and even asking a few questions, while Jason returned to simply watching. After all, Mouse wouldn't be in his sight at all times. He had to make sure he could trust these people if he would leave his sister in their care.

As if reading his mind, Ken suddenly walked up beside of him. "So, think you'd be ready to start training today? After all, I only gave you the extension of a week, and every second counts."

Jason glanced at him through the corner of his eyes and then back at the group on the ground, chatting happily with each other. Like most, they were captivated by Mouse. That meant they wouldn't hurt her, right? Plus, he had to be as strong as he could if he was going to help Ken. They didn't even have to let him help, but he was, simply because Jason wanted to help. He was iffy, but he had to try and trust Kenage and his crew if he wanted to fight without dying.

Finally he shrugged. "Sure. I'll train as much as I can. Speaking of, Akimitsu said he was going to have to restore my stamina or something with his ability, right? How much am I going to be training?"

Ken turned to face the ocean, the wall around the island to their left. His eyes were narrowed in thought. A breeze began to blow, stirring the smell of salt and water. It was a smell Jason's wasn't accustomed to because of the wall, but he found that he quite liked it. For pirates like Ken, it was probably something he was used to. They spent day after day sailing, the sea rocking below you and the sky stretching above you. How must it feel to be so free?

When Ken finally answered, he pulled Jason out of his thoughts. "Probably should just get to see what we need to work on today, and then train you as hard as we can on what needs fixed each day. On the last day, it'll be just you and me with me only at half power," he explained. "That'll be a time to test what you've learned and correct things quickly, then keep going. I'll actually hurt you, but that's why we need Akimitsu to heal you that night or any time your excelled healing doesn't take care of something. Then you'll most likely be at your full power."

Jason nodded as he listened. So his week was going to be filled with training. "When do we start?"

Grabbing his bo, Ken pushed off the railing and gestured toward the stairs opposite the ones he's been sitting on. While the ones he previously occupied led to the stairs to the lower decks and the wheel, the opposite side led to a flat area that, based on the scars and dummies set up, was meant for training. "We can go ahead and get started right now if you like," Kenage offered.

In answer Jason began walking toward the steps.

"Where are you going, Jason?"

"Just to train," he responded, giving Mouse a reassuring smile. "You can come watch if you want."

With a huge grin, the young girl jumped up with her ponytails flying around her head. "Of course!" Mouse ran jogged after them and, having nothing better to do, the DarkLight pirates followed.

"Point out anything you see," the captain instructed as his crew members spread out by the edge with Mouse. He and Jason stood in the middle of the surrounding ring of dummies, giving them a good amount of room from the great size of Ken's ship.

Jason eyed the scarred ground, glad to see most dips were along the edges. At least they wouldn't get in his way. "You want me to come at you full force?" he asked.

"Unless you want your blood across this ship already, I would suggest you don't hold back."

He heard a chuckle from the sidelines, but tried to block them out as he summoned his dragon traits as he had before. With a growl, Jason rushed forward. The bo flashed forward when Jason was within its reach, aiming for his feet. Jason leapt up, swiping at Ken's face. It looked like it would hit, but then Ken jerked back, and then forward again. The boy tensed, then screamed as Ken's elbow connected with his abdomen.

When Jason landed on his feet, he jumped back to put enough distance he wasn't within the bo's reach. Although surely slower than he could go if he wanted, Ken lunged forward to quickly close the space. The bo swung in on Jason's left. He raised his arm, expecting to block, but then something slammed into his other side. The force sent him toward the bo. Although his arm took most of the force, it had been doubled now that his own force had been added to it.

The breath rushed out of Jason as he slammed against the ground. The leg Ken had used to kick him suddenly came crashing down in an axe kick. Despite the pain it caused, Jason rolled to the side. A moment later he was on his feet again, breathing hard. His side throbbed painfully and his lungs pleaded for air. How could Ken do so much damage while holding back? He seemed to reach each and every movement Jason would make and took advantage of it.

"You're confused, aren't you?" Ken asked. "Keep fighting when I speak with you unless I say otherwise," he snapped when Jason came to a halt. In punishment the man punched Jason in the face, sending him flying back. He nodded in approval when he skidded back rather than falling like Ken had expected.

"Fine then." Jason inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with necessary oxygen. "Dragon's breath!" He exhaled in the form of firing, sending it directly at his opponent. It engulfs the area where Ken was. Slowly, though, it began to fade. When he noticed Ken was not there, Jason began to search for him. It wasn't until the shadow fell on him he realized where he was. He brought his arm into an x-block above his head just in time to catch the bo. The sheer force drove Jason to his knees.

Ken smiled from above him, applying a bit more force behind his weapon. "Well, you're extremely easy to read. When the Dragons taught you, I think they were worried about you overpowering them and purposefully gave you flaws."

"Such as?" Keeping in mind not to let talking distract him, Jason slid on hand out from beneath the bo. He had to react quickly or he'd be crushed. Sliding slightly to the side so he was out from beneath the staff, he shot forward, his arm drawn back. It was caught instantly, though. Smirking comfortably, Ken spun on his heel. He only released to throw Jason across the deck. He rolled across the ground, not stopping until he hit the railing.

Glancing over at Ken, he found the pirate in a crouched position, the bo across his knees. "Such as you're always tense when you're fighting, which slows you down considerably. You also don't trust your instincts or body nearly enough." He straightened up as Jason rose, but both were paused as Ken continued. "Because of this you look at where you're going to hit before you attack, taking away from your defense power, which is basically nonexistent when you're on offense," Ken said.

Jason blinked in confusion. Many of the things he mentioned were, in fact, things he had been taught over time. Had his fighting style truly been sabotaged? It seemed like a precaution Kunrin would take to keep him under his control. He felt a flare of anger. The only good thing he had thought he received from his mixed blood was the training. Now, however, that hadn't really meant anything in his fight against the dragons.

"It looks like we have some habits to break in the next week," Ken concluded. His gaze travelled to the gathered teens, mentally debating something. Finally he pointed at Kazuo. "Help get Jason stretched out. I'm going to see if Dominic has the silver claws finished."

He raised an eyebrow. "Silver claws?"

"It's made of the special silver mined here," June explained. She was toying with her red hair in boredom, watching the training before her. "I have arrow heads and daggers similar. It'll help you cut into the dragon's scaled flesh. Takes away the defense they have in their arms."

A spark of interest flashed in Jason's eyes. An advantage he'd always had was he was immune to the special silver of the island. To have a weapon that could piece some of the strongest areas of a Dragon's body could prove fatal for their enemies. "So this Dominic guy can make silver weapons?"

Ken nodded, heading toward the stairs. "So, while you stretch I'll go see if the claws are finished."

"Okay," Jason said, watching Ken's retreating figure. Looks like it was time to stretch then.

* * *

The room was extremely hot, causing sweat to travel down Ken's neck. The crackling of the fire and the glow of the fire only seemed to make it worse. He leaned against the wall, knowing better than disrupting Dominic while he was working. One of his longest trips to Akimitsu was courtesy of Dominic. The tall, burly man was one of the DarkLight's powerhouse members and could create nearly any weapon.

Ken watched as Dominic pulled a small piece of silver out of the fire, handling it with the same care a mother shows her child. Somehow he held it with his bare hands, bringing it close to see if anything was amiss. While Ken stood there, the man shaped it in the way he wanted before hollowing out the inside. It would appear he hadn't finished the claws. No harm in asking about progress, though.

"Wha can I do for ya, Capt'n?" Dominic asked as he dropped the hot metal claw into a tub of water. His voice was thick with an accent Ken had long forgotten what exactly was. He had never had the best of memories.

He gestured toward the water. "How're the silver claws coming?"

The blacksmith's broad shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. "They be comin'," he replied. "I only have half 'em done, though. This here metal be hard to use. Need a certain type of fire, ya know?"

It wasn't exactly slow, but it was slower than Ken was used to with Dominic. "No, I don't know, but I'll see if we can do anything to get you some hotter fire," Ken responded. "Please tell me when you're done."

"As ye wish, Capt'n."

With his business done, Ken left Dominic's room/workshop. The hall was pretty busy, most of the members below deck. Most were just now waking up, speaking eagerly of the rumored human and dragon hybrid. He reminded himself to find out who had started the rumor so he could punish them. What would have happened if their plans had leaked somehow? Then again, Kunrin had already known. Precautions were always necessary, however, when on enemy territory.

Rather than head to the training field again, Ken decided to take a small break in his room. Stretching could take a while, and whenever they were finished he was sure Kazuo would start Jason on something. In the meantime he could study on the plans for Kunrin's castle.

His room was rather bare with only a bed, a wooden desk, and a practice dummy that had multiple applications. Although part of him longed for his bed, Ken steeled his resolve and sat behind his desk. He pulled open a drawer to find the plans. At first that was all he was going to pull out, but he paused when he saw the picture frame. Usually he left it on his desk, but with Jason's appearance, he had seen it necessary to hide it.

The picture showed a younger him, back when he had just left the Marines, his arm slung around the shoulder of another man about five years older than him. The man had spiky dirty blond hair and grey eyes the color of a storm cloud. A large smile spread across his scarred face, and even if Ken had trained for most of his life, it was obvious the other man was in better shape.

Ken let out an exhausted sigh. "Grant, why do you have me lying to this boy?"

"That's something I'd like to know, too."

The picture was almost sent flying as Ken jerked. He almost expected to see Jason or Emily in the door frame, and was relieved when he saw a more familiar face. "Julian," he said, placing the picture of him and Grant back in the drawer, "what are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be helping Jason train?"

His cloaked archer glared. "I've told you many times to call me June, Kenage." When Ken's gaze remained unwavering, waiting for her answer, she sighed. "I was wondering what was taking you is all. Plus, Mouse told me what you told them about meeting Grant in some bar, and how you so heroically decided to do as he asked and come save them." Her eyebrow rose, asking a silent question.

Finally Ken's shoulders slumped. "I truly don't know. Grant seemed to really care for this boy, as if he was his own son, and now requests I don't even tell him the truth." Ken leaned against his hands, conflicted as he tried to reason through what Grant had requested. Jason was a good kid who cared just as much for Grant as Grant did for him. It was like a father-son relationship. It felt wrong to hide something from Jason, but he had known Grant for years and owed him greatly.

"Are you still going to stick to keeping him here on the island?" June asked. "I've seen the way he's been acting since he's gotten on here. He has the will of a pirate in him, or at least an explorer. He greatly enjoys the freedom he's only begun to feel."

Ken had noticed it as well. Every chance he had Jason had gazed out over the sea. When Ken had first arrived on the deck he had found Jason against the railing, the breeze blowing against his face, and for the first time they had met he looked at peace. But he had been told that Jason needed to stay on the island or he'd come searching for Grant. "I don't know, Julian. I just really don't know."

June eyed Ken, but seeing his worn-out state, she gave in. None of this could be easy on him. First he saw his lost friend just to see him dragged away again. Then coming to this island to bond with a boy he felt he'd have to leave. There was something about the Kry children that just allowed them to crawl their way into a person's heart. It had to be a trait they got from Grant, because one was his blood child and one had spent a few years with him. "Okay, Captain. You still have a week to decide, I guess," she conceded. She was about to leave, but paused to look back at Ken. "And call me June."

This earned a small chuckle, as well as an eye roll. "I'll remember that as quickly as you'll beat me."

Narrowing her eyes, Julian stuck out her tongue. "Go jump in a lake."

"Unlike you, I'd live from that," he countered. "Now get on up there and help Jason train. You're a better teacher than Kazuo any day."

Moments later she complied, leaving Ken alone once more. Every day his crew succeeded in reminding him why he had chose them to become part of it. He bit his lip, glancing at the still open drawer. Once again he found himself looking at Grant ten years before.

_What are you planning, old friend?_

Although difficult with so many thoughts running through his mind, he sighed and forced himself to focus on the castle plans before him. After all, in about week, his crew and Jason would attack it. For some reason, just at the thought, Ken suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Something was going to go wrong, he knew. Though what it was, though, he did not know.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Julian was created by Shadow40000 as well, though more fully than Kenage. So, Shadow-san, tell me what you think!**

**So, there's been a time limit of one week for training, and apparently this Shiru dude is supposed to appear on the same day. Not only that, but it appears that Kenage hasn't been entirely truthful. What exactly is Grant planning? Please tell me, because I have no clue. Kidding, kidding XD. Maybe...**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed.**


	4. Peace before the Fall

**Really, there's no excuse for this being late except me being lazy. Okay, maybe a bit, but still mostly my fault. I was procrastinating like crazy until recently, and so I tried to work on it for the last week. Each time I tried, though, I was suddenly needed... It just really was not right, but this is FINALLY finished, though sorry to say I think the quality is kinda cruddy. I feel like this was epically rushed and I truly hate that. But this arc was only supposed to be small and fast, so... Anyway, please forgive me. I hope to slow it down as the fight actually starts. But, that won't be until next chapter =P. By the way, if you can't tell, this skipped from before to after the final fight Ken mentioned in the previous chapter. Big gap from the start to end, but all it would have been was training. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I'm very iffy about it. Again, I hate the rushed feeling it has. I meant to add in some fighting this chapter, but I decided to leave you guys waiting. I just really hope it doesn't take another month to give it to you guys. It just depends on what happens.**

**Don't have anything else really to say except I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you don't, please don't throw tomatoes at me. Chicken is preferred because it taste quite delicious.**

* * *

**Peace before the Fall**

The breeze off the night ocean blew back Jason's hair as he leaned against the railing of the ship. The smell of salt water brought a relaxing calm to the boy. He was lost in his own world, just enjoying the sea around him. Even after a week on the ship, he had not gotten over the feeling he was experiencing. Being on the sea felt like being surrounded by freedom and peace. It was with great hesitance he pulled out of the state as he more sensed than saw someone stop beside of him.

As he grew aware of his surroundings, he heard the loud noises coming from the ship as the crew partied their hearts out. Music drifted from the top deck, accompanied by excited voices. A loud crash and bang suddenly echoed across the ship, followed by joyful laughter. Jason felt a tug on his lips as he recognized the distinct high pitched childish laugh the rose above the rest. Mouse was definitely having fun.

Finally pulling his focus closer to him, he glanced over at his new company. "Hey there, June."

The archer smiled in greeting. She had her bow out, the string pulled back as she aimed at the wall. Over the last week she had painted five random circles to shoot. They were each about a foot in diameter. Already dozens of arrows dotted the wall, all within the circles and close to the middle. As he watched, she took aim and fired. The arrow flew, cutting through the air. Like always Jason found himself admiring both June's archery and Dominic's arrow heads as the arrow sliced into the wall near the middle of the farthest circle. This time, however, Jason was shocked to see a second arrow suddenly appear only centimeters away from it.

"Woah!" Jason exclaimed, looking over at Julian, who had already loaded another arrow and released. When the third one met its mark as well, she nodded in satisfaction. Noticing the younger boy gaping, June smiled at him. "That was unusual."

"That, Jason, is speed practice." Apparently deciding she was done, June replaced her bow on her shoulder and hopped onto the railing to take a seat. "So, you're already up, huh?" she observed. "I know they were going to have Akimitsu heal you, but I didn't figure you'd be able to stand until tomorrow after going eight hours fighting Kenage."

Jason laughed slightly. "Nine hours, not eight. We started at 8 and stopped at 5 o'clock," he corrected. As she had said, Jason had been sent to Akimitsu immediately after his final sparring match with Ken, but had deemed him good enough to move after four hours. He shuddered, remembering his experience before. No training he had been given compared to what he had faced hours before. His body still ached and movement was hard, but it was bearable until Akimitsu had a bit of rest.

Swinging her legs, June looked over at the deck the crew's part was on. A sudden crackle could be heard, and she smiled. "You may want to look behind you, Jason."

Curiosity made Jason do as she said. He turned, eyes widening when he heard a loud bang. Fearing an attack, Jason braced himself for pain. When nothing happened he looked around. After a moment he found the source of the bang. A shower of sparks danced across the sky, slowly descending into the water. A moment later a similar sound to a flying arrow could be heard. Something glowing made its way high into the air before exploding into more sparks. Fireworks.

When was the last time he had seen fireworks? With a pang, Jason realized it hadn't been since Grant had sneaked some in. That was when he had been seven. That meant it was most likely the first time Mouse had seen any. What must she be feeling?

"Do you guys often celebrate before a big battle?"

It wasn't until after the last firework faded June glanced over at him. "If it's what Ken thinks will be a really big battle, he does," she replied. "He thinks it is a good way to get the crew to relax and take a breather."

It was working. Just by watching, the stress of the battle only hours away seemed to slip his mind. The fireworks definitely put the finishing touches on things. If anything, it strengthened Jason's resolve to win. After the island was free, they'd be able to see fireworks any time they wanted to. They could party and laugh and sing just like the pirates of the DarkLight crew were.

June nudged Jason. "Looks like your sis is coming."

His gaze fell from the sky to the little girl running toward him. Without being able to go back to the house, Mouse, like Jason, had opted to borrow some clothes. They were extremely baggy on her, though, flying around her as she ran. As she drew closer, Jason saw the large grin plastered across her face and the joyful sparkle in her eyes. "Jason!" she cried, jumping up suddenly.

Although it hurt and surprised him, Jason caught Mouse easily. "Give me a bit of warning next time, Mouse," he laughed.

Ignoring him, Mouse twisted around and pointed at the sky. Unlike usual, she had taken her hair out of the two high ponytails, so Jason was thankfully saved from being hit by her hair. "Look at the sky, Jason!" she squealed. "Ken says those are called fireworks." Her eyes lit up like the sky, shining with a childish happiness that had been sadly lacking in her eleven years of life.

Jason smiled. "Yeah, they really are beautiful, aren't they?" He stared at Mouse for a moment longer, glad to see her so happy. Sure, she had been happier than most children on the island and had far more freedom, but this was an untainted happiness he had never seen before. And he didn't plan on letting it leave her now that she had felt it.

No matter what, in twelve hours when they attacked, they would get rid of the nightmare that plagued them.

* * *

Emily smiled softly as she looked at her children from her seat on the stairs. She had her hot chocolate tightly in her hands, letting its warmth spread through her body. Unlike what seemed to be everyone else on the crew, she was affected by the night's chill. Her feet also ached from how many of the males of the crew had asked her to dance. They sure did know what they were doing when they threw parties. It must have come with years on the sea. Hearing another firework as it shot into the air, Emily glanced up-

-And nearly lost her hot chocolate.

"Kenage, you shouldn't sneak up on people," she scolded.

The only sign he gave of hearing her was a small grin. Otherwise he was completely focused on the sparks lighting up the sky. With a sigh and headshake, Emily also returned to observing them. Now they were growing to be more plentiful until it was nearly four of them in the sky at a time. According to Kazuo, it would be close to the finale when they had six in the sky at once.

When her neck began to ache, Emily looked at Jason and Mouse to give it a brief break. Mouse had convinced Jason to dance with her, and even though he was obviously hurt after what he had endured, he hid it enough the overjoyed child couldn't tell. "I think you deserve a thanks."

"Hm?" Ken descended the steps, leaning against the post when his head was level with hers while standing. "Why are you thanking me now? You should wait until after I kick the Dragonmen off your island."

Shaking her head, Emily said, "Not for that." She nodded toward her children. "I want to thank you for that." Ken looked over his shoulder, chuckling when he saw what they had doing. Mouse had apparently already decided on a new game and was mock attacking Jason. The poor boy couldn't catch a break. "That's the most I've seen Jason truly smile for a very long time. Of course, I could have done without you nearly killing him today."

The final part made the man smirk as he craned his neck back to give him a clear view of the fireworks. "You may think you guys had it easiest since Jason was viewed as Kunrin's special pet, but in truth you guys have also had it much harder. I believe all of you needed a break," Ken observed. "I'm more than glad to give it to you, and not only because it was asked of me. As for the nearly killing him part…." He shrugged. "Well, he's still alive, isn't he?" The glower he was given produced a hearty laugh.

Emily sighed, shaking her head in exasperation. "I still cannot believe this is nearly over," she whispered, more to herself than anything. "Everyone will finally be free." The joy she felt from that suddenly vanished as something she had missed occurred to her. "At least, Mouse and I will be."

Ken's gaze fell as what she meant registered. "Because he's a hybrid?" His jaw clenched and unclenched as wheels turned in his head. Finally he looked down to meet Emily's eyes. "Don't worry. I promise I'll work that out as well." Before she had time to speak, the pirate captain pushed off the railing and headed up the steps. "Well, the finale is coming up. Hope you enjoy it. I need to go make sure Akimitsu didn't drink himself to sleep. He needs to finish healing Jason." He walked up the steps, leaving Emily with a quick, "Good night," over his shoulder.

Her eyes followed him, wondering what he must have been thinking to fix everything. Before she could think too much of it, she heard a monstrous bang above her. Instantly she looked up, and was blown away by the multicolored sparks as they livened up the sky with bright explosions and shapes. Finally, in the end, it showed a dragon head, a blade piercing it.

The cheers of the DarkLight crew could be heard all the way into the village.

* * *

"Still getting used to them?"

Jason nodded, flexing his hands. A leather band circled each of his wrists, straps going up to each of his fingers. At the ends were silver claws that fit over his own perfectly. The length was also just long enough to keep the claws on. Dominic had finished them during his second day of training, and he still hadn't adjusted to them.

All but two of the DarkLight pirates stood around him by the hole in the wall. The remaining members had stayed on the ship in case any Dragons tried to sneak on and either destroy the ship or attack Emily and Mouse. Julian stood beside him, waiting while Ken gave everyone instructions on the invasion. Both had already been given their jobs, which was why neither was listening too much.

"Are we ready to kick some Dragonmen butt?" Ken asked, his voice caring strongly over the crowd of pirates. He grinned wickedly as he was answered by enthusiastic cries. The crew's blood was truly boiling. "Then start the plan now!" At the final word, Ken slammed the butt of his bo against the ground. It must have been a signal the pirates were used to because they were moving in an instant.

Half the pirates disbanded from their group, heading in opposite directions to attack either side of the Dragon's castle. They were still about a mile or two from it, but Kenage had wanted to take out any Dragons that stood guard around their hole. They were fast, especially when they flew, and he didn't want them to have any time to warn Kunrin. After all, most wouldn't expect pirates to charge in with their leader in the front in the noon.

Ken looked over the other half left with him, and then at Jason, who had walked up to stand in the front of the crowd. He had been told to stay close to Ken so he could help the DarkLight captain to take out anyone around Kunrin. So most likely the generals that had attacked his family.

After the original signal, Ken snapped his bo in the direction they were heading. "Let's get going. We'll walk quickly until we get close to town." Just as he said, Ken took off at a fast walk, causing the others to hustle to catch up.

Jason scrambled up beside him, struggling to keep up with the faster man. Once he adjusted to the speed Ken was going, he asked, "They will be safe on the ship, right?"

With an exasperated sigh, Ken gave him a sideways glance. "What is it going to take before you finally start trusting in the strength of my crew?" He reached out, ruffling Jason's hair before he had time to realize what was going on and move. "You need to trust others, Jason, to be there to do what you can't," Ken remarked.

The boy rubbed his head, grumbling a response that sounded like, "Whatever."

Silence fell on the group, only broken by their footsteps and the occasional murmuring between the crew members. While they walked, Jason quickly went over his battle yesterday. The thought made him sore, but it also helped remind him of what he'd need to do soon. He could barely believe it was happening. In only twenty minutes at most he'd be fighting against the Dragonmen who had been a part of his life since he was born.

When the edge of town came into view, the group's walk slowed to a normal pace. Something black suddenly passed Jason's field of view, making him jerk. Out of instinct he caught what he found to be a cloth material.

"Put those on," Ken instructed. "They're gloves. They'll cover your new little weapons to at least hide suspicion for a bit."

Jason shrugged and complied. "So do you always randomly carry gloves?"

"And if I do?" Ken rebuked.

"Well, that's just weird."

"So is this world. Doesn't that mean I'm doing what's normal?"

"Don't try to question him, Jason," Kazuo advised as he came to walk on the other side of Ken. "Sometimes he seriously likes to be a smartbutt about it."

Before Jason could reply, they stepped into town and he froze. Everything was just as he remembered it. Every building was in place, all the random trees still grew high, and the sun still burned brightly. But it was unbelievably silent and empty. Only when they were on lock down did this happen. "Do they know we're here?"

Ken glanced around with a perplexed expression. Apparently he knew of the town's usual activity. "No," he responded after a few moments. "We made sure they wouldn't have a prior warning, and even if they did, they couldn't have reacted this quickly." Once again he began forward, his bo at the ready. After he went so far without incident, he gestured for his crew to follow.

"It may just be a drill since they're probably expecting an attack," Jason offered, but he continued to look around for any ambush.

Ken was doing the same. "Maybe," he conceded slowly. They'd already made it nearly half way through town. They were all silent again, everyone on alert as they continued with their plan.

"Must have been," June said when they reached the edge ten minutes later. Except for the occasional ruffle of a curtain as someone quickly peaked out, there hadn't been any sign of life in the village.

Although he still appeared uneasy, Ken nodded and finally turned his attention to the castle. It was pretty much right in front of them now. A couple guards had seen them and were talking amongst themselves, pointing at Ken and his bo.

"We've been spotted," Ken observed. "June, take their legs out so they can't run to alert anyone."

June had loaded her bow before he even finished speaking. "Aye aye, captain." In seconds two arrows whizzed through the air, both perfectly aimed at one of each Dragons' leg.

As they roared, Ken suddenly took off. Everyone quickly followed close behind. Kazuo leapt forward as they neared the two guards, two swords drawn. Another swordsman followed him, carrying a gigantic broadsword.

Jason only saw bits of the battle, such as Kazuo clashing his blades against the Dragon's claws. The man with the broadsword swung in a wide arc, nearly taking off his own opponent's head. Then Ken pulled him through the opened gate. No work had gone into opening it since the Dragonmen were cocky enough to believe they didn't need it closed.

This was all part of the plan. If anyone had to drop off to fight, they would, unless given a specific job such as to take on a general. If they could, they'd catch up until they reached the ballroom, a place they knew Kunrin would be. Once Ken and Jason reached this room, the others were to find and kill as many Dragonmen as possible. It wasn't an organized plan by any means, but as Ken put it, this was the genocide of the Dragonmen – that was all the plan the DarkLight pirates needed.

As they grew closer to Kunrin, Jason could feel his pulse increase. He was the source of much of his pain and hatred. And now Jason was purposefully approaching him. What would it be like to stand before him, believing it would be the final time he had to face him? In only minutes he would know.

The castle walls flew passed as they ran, crew members leaving and returning. A few time a Dragon jumped in front of them, but Ken quickly knocked them aside with his bow, leaving them to die by another crew member's hands. The winding staircase they climbed was cleared already, a few bodies on the ground. One of the groups who had broken off before had apparently already taken them out. The hall it came out to was just as long, but unlike before, they only had to make it half way across. Once they did, Ken came to a stop.

"It up there?" Jason inquired. They had stopped in front of wide stone steps. At the top he could see another hallway, just as he had been told he would see, but he was still trying to believe how close the battle was. No, not the battle. It had already started. He was stunned by how close _his_ battle was.

He was answered by a curt nod before Ken turned to the others. "Okay, you all know what to do. I will take Jason in case I need any help. Unless told otherwise, you all will search for any other Dragonmen and end them. Even if they beg, don't believe them. Although Dragonmen can be just like humans, these have proven they are not."

A couple members shuffled uncomfortably, having already shared their concerns of only leaving their captain with a child with a week of training as help. The argument had only lasted a few minutes, though, and the two pirates didn't raise a word of protest now. Instead they, like the others, said, "Yes, captain," before taking off to do their duties.

Jason watched them all run off, feeling a build of worry. He didn't know many of the DarkLight pirates, none very well, but he still hated the thought of any of them dying trying to rescue his island. Why couldn't he have gone with them to help? It was selfish to stay and defeat the demons simply for the satisfaction.

He jumped as Ken suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Remember what I said about trusting others, Jason?" He gave the younger male a moment to respond, and when he didn't, continued. "I trust the strength of my crew very much, and I can promise you, not a single human will die in this castle." Ken released Jason and began to climb the steps, but he paused to glance back at him. "Or any half-humans."

This finally received a small smile, and finally Jason sighed. Taking in a deep breath, he began up the steps with Ken. When they were on the same steps, Ken continued walking. They reached the top to find a nice length hallway. At the very end was a large door. The door that would lead them to Kunrin.

Ken didn't slow his pace at all. He continued walking, radiating complete confidence he would walk right back out later. Although Jason felt no such bravery, he followed right behind. Each step felt like it came too fast, and before he knew it, the duo stood before the grand stone doors.

"Ready?" Ken placed his hands against each side, gazing over his shoulder at Jason.

He clenched and unclenched his fists, eyeing the doors. Right behind it was Kunrin and possibly someone else. Or maybe all of the generals. They didn't know. Either way they'd be facing one monster, though. A monster Jason knew he _was_ ready to get rid of.

"Yeah," Jason said, nodding. "I'm ready."

With a small encouraging smile, Ken turned back and, with one mighty shove, pushed the doors open.

* * *

"Have you seen Mouse?"

Akimitsu looked up from his shogi match with Dominic, the other man glaring in frustration at his losing position. "She told me she was going to take a nap."

Emily shook her head. "I already checked her room, but Mouse wasn't there," she explained. "Last I saw her she told me she was going to go find you."

Dominic moved a piece with great hesitance, but then suddenly stopped. He put the piece back where it was before examining the board again. "Mouse be the small girlie that was with ye, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's her. Have you seen her?"

Every bit of Dominic's focus appeared to be on his next move, leaving Emily impatiently tapping his foot while Akimitsu gazed at her. Dominic repeated the false start a couple move times before sighing. "I tink ye have me beat, Akimitsu. Again."

The old man grinned while Emily groaned. "Really, Dominic, I would like to know where my daughter is."

"Oh, right," Dominic murmured, sitting back. He reached around in his pockets. "It should be in 'ere." With a furrowed brow, the large man rose to his feet to have a better ability to delve into his pockets. Letting loose a great roar of triumphant, finally feeling like he was winning something, he pulled at a piece of paper folded into a small square from his back pocket. "'Ere it be!"

Raising an eyebrow, Emily held out her hand to take whatever it was Dominic had for her. He dropped the piece of paper in her hand, then tried to maneuver back onto the ground. While going down, he "accidentally" bumped the board hard enough for many pieces to either fall off or move out of place.

"Hey!" Akimitsu cried in surprise.

Emily rolled her eyes as Dominic cried in protest as Akimitsu began to replicate the game as it had been. She was just about to unfold the paper when she heard it. Anyone else may not have picked it up, but after years of living on the island, it was a great warning beacon. Her head snapped up as her eyes searched the skies. "Dragonmen!"

Dominic flashed to his feet, Akimitsu following behind at his own pace. Both were also looking into the sky where two dark shapes flew. With a growl, the younger of the two men reached back. He had brought a large mace with him as he had been on guard duty. Now he hefted it into the air, ready to strike at any enemy that drew close.

The two Dragons descended slowly, both in their full dragon forms. One grinned widely as he landed on the ship while the other hovered over him, intently watching the three humans.

"The fools only left an old geezer and a single man to fight us. How dare they underestimate us?" the one still flying growled.

The other one simply laughed. "It doesn't matter. That just makes our job easier. First they let the girl slip away, and now they will have to watch us take the human as well."

Emily's eyes widened as what they said sunk in. They had Mouse.


	5. Miscalculation!

**Okay, not too much really to say in this. I'm half asleep because I wrote about half of this after 12. I really need to stop staying up so late to finish these. I'm iffy about this chapter as well because I feel like the beginning and end was rushed. I meant to get it out earlier, but I've had a busy Fourth of July. Speaking of, to those of you who it isn't too late for now, Happy Fourth of July. For those it is... Too bad, I'm saying it to you guys anyway - Happy Fourth of July. Anyway, before I forget. A couple of quick notes. Okay, I thank you guys for all the characters, but there's two things: Almost every character I've gotten for the crew has a Devil Fruit, and nearly all are boys. Can we get some variation? Note - you're more likely to get in if you don't have a Devil Fruit right now because I'm seriously not paying as much attention to them right now since I'm trying to balance it out. The girls thing isn't as important, but that's just a note I figured I'd make. Okay, can't think of anything else. Too tired. So, without further ado, here's the chapter. Tell me what you think, please. I feed off your reviews, people! They are what keep this story alive. So no reviews equals no food which equals starvation which equals death... Sorry, weird when I'm tired...**

* * *

**Miscalculation!**

Many times in Jason's life, he had stood before the Dragonman King. Whether it be because of a wrongdoing on his part, to be reminded of the power the Dragons held to keep him from straying, or to praise him for his progress, Kunrin had always been calm. It was like standing around any other human. The only difference was the cold, deadly aura surrounding him, reminding Jason he was by a man who would kill without a second thought if it benefitted him.

Never had the aura felt like this, though. Jason felt chills crawl up his spine, a cold sweat trickling down his neck. It was a struggle to not tremble as he became completely aware of just how much power Kunrin had. Standing in ice would have been easier than the presence he felt. The aura was freezing cold, and it struck fear in Jason. It wasn't the same as before. He didn't know that Kunrin could kill easily, but that he would kill, then and there.

Jason's eyes flickered to Kenage, flinching in surprise when he noticed no difference. He had a smug smile on his face, leaning against his bo as he usually did. Suddenly remembering what he had been taught and berating him, Jason took a closer look. Upon doing so he noticed how loose Ken was, both legs slightly bent so he could move either way at a moment's notice. His hands were on the middle of the top of the bo, prepared to use it however he needed to.

"Welcome, "Ex-Marine" Kenage. And Jason – it's always a pleasure to see you."

Having been in the middle of his examination, it took a moment for Jason to switch his focus to Kunrin. He stood by the window, the morning light illuminating his body as a silhouette. The Dragonman walked forward, his features slowly becoming more distinct.

Although he expected it, Jason was still shocked to see the human figure before him. Dragonmen were strong in their dragon forms, and most were not powerful enough to switch to human form. Those who could, however, were still stronger in their other form. How could Kunrin have so much strength in his human form? How much did he have in his dragon form? And how would Ken be able to face him?

Jason's lips pulled back in a small snarl. "The feeling isn't mutual," he snapped. A hand fell on his shoulder, and Jason nearly slashed Ken's arm. Once it registered who it was, he raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"Stay calm, Jason," he advised, and then addressed Kunrin. "I'd say sorry to suddenly barge onto this island I'm sure you consider yours without ever greeting you. I figured it was about time I gave you a proper hello."

Kunrin smiled humorlessly. The two fell into a moment of silence, sizing the other up. Both wore their own form of smile, believing with the utmost confidence they would be the one coming out victorious. "Not only did you forget to greet me, but you also seem to have stolen my pet. Sorry to say, but I'm going to need him back," he said. "I'm sure by now you've noticed, Kenage."

"I thank you for getting him out of here at least, but know he will not lose." Ken returned his gaze to a confused boy looking between them. He turned Jason to face him, their eyes meeting. "Jason, in a few moments you are going to be grabbed by a Dragonman who has been flying above us since we walked in. He'll take you away because Kunrin is prepared to do whatever to take me down and doesn't want you to die in the process. Most likely, though, he's not happy with your actions, so be ready for a fight."

"Wait, Ken, you're just letting them take me somewhere else?" Jason interrupted, astounded.

Ken shrugged and nodded. "Of course I am. I now know how serious Kunrin plans on getting and I'm not letting you die. After all, they're most likely just a general. I know you can take him or her out. I bet you could even take two of them out." Ken squeezed his shoulder before stepping back. "I believe in you, Jason. Just remember your teaching."

Jason stared openmouthed, still stunned by the sudden quickness in which everything was happening. Not only that, but he was letting what he believed to be a general take him away to who knows where. "But Kenage, what if you need help?"

"I believe in you, Jason. Can't you return it with a little faith in me?"

No words came from Jason's parted lips. He could only stare, shocked by the fact Ken truly did seem to believe he would pull through with a win, even if it was a general he was facing. Was he right? Could Jason defeat a general after all the training he had gone through? Or would Kenage be proven wrong?

When he still saw the doubt in the younger male's eyes, Ken sighed. "Please just do it, Jason. This is a battle that you could die in just by being a bystander," he reasoned, "and I will not just let you die."

It made sense. Just standing here before the fight, Jason knew he could do no good against Kunrin. And even if he argued, he wouldn't be able to make Ken waver in his decision. Knowing he could do no else, Jason simply stared stonily ahead and nodded. He wasn't at all happy with it, but he would accept the mission the DarkLight captain was giving him.

Realizing their conversation had ended, Kunrin called, "Jun, you can take him away now."

"Yes, Lord Kunrin."

Ken had told Jason someone had been above them, but he still looked up in surprise when he heard the familiar voice. Above them was another Dragonman in human form. This one, however, had large black wings sprouting from his shoulder blades. They closed, however, so he could fall towards his two enemies.

It was hard to resist attacking then and there. Grounding his teeth, Jason let the Dragonman put his arm around his waist with surprising speed before shooting back up into the air. Apparently even if Ken had conceded to Jason being taken away, the general did not trust either of them.

"Remember, we only want him punished, not killed. He'll be needed for tonight."

The Dragonman, Jun, nodded. With his target obtained and final order, Jun flew through the top of the large door. Rather than turn either way when they came out to the hall, they continued forward. After a few turns, Jason recognized their route and realized where they were going. Only moments later he was proven right as Jun dropped to the ground in front of the training room Jason had visited numerous times.

Jun opened the door and shoved Jason in. The boy swirled around, dancing back to put distance between them. Blue eyes flickered around as he searched for any other opponent. As far as he knew, though, nobody else was in the room. Jason reminded himself to keep his guard up as he finally focused on Jun.

While Jason had been looking for any other opponents, Jun had retracted his wings. A small smile played on his lips as he noticed Jason's flickering eyes. "Don't worry – it's only me against you, _hybrid_."

Jason flinched at the venom in his voice as he spat the last word. But it also brought to light why Jun's voice sounded familiar. "You!" he growled. "You were the one leading the others to attack my house."

"Yeah, that was me." Jun suddenly jumped forward, coming to a complete halt in front of Jason, his fist against his sternum. "And I enjoyed every pathetic scream of theirs I heard." His arm shoved forward with surprising force considering the lack of momentum, but it still sent Jason flying back.

The wall Jason slammed into cracked upon contact. Air rushed from his lungs, leaving him gasping for air as he fell to his knees. But the air he came back only came out as a chuckle as he rose to his feet. He glowered at the Dragonman before him, flexing his hands. "That won't take me down anymore."

_I believe in you, Jason. Just remember your teaching._

It was time to see if Kenage was right. Jason charged forward. Although slightly thrown off by Jason's new pain tolerance, Jun sneered at his attempt to go on offense. No good had come from it before. He fell into a comfortable stance, watching for any opening in Jason's guard.

When he reached his opponent, Jason shot out a quick punch toward Jun's face. It was ineffective. The Dragonman pushed it aside with the merest flick of his wrist. This was followed by his own jab. Before it could touch him, Jason slashed at his arm. He had grown faster after all his training, taking Jun by surprise as a few new cuts appeared on his arm. Thankfully he was in his human form, devoid of scales, so he didn't grow suspicious that Jason had some new accessories.

"You've improved, I'll admit," he said, smirking confidently as he jumped back to put a few feet between them. "But you're still not nearly strong enough to beat me." As Jason watched, a lot of his skin darkened as small scales formed. It was only a thin layer of armor. Any extra defense could change an entire battle, though. "Lucky for you, this is only punishment." Out of nowhere he suddenly began to spin, arms drawn in.

Darn. Not only did he have out his scales, but Jason instantly noticed his own speed boost. Jun was finally starting to understand Jason had some fighting potential. There was no time to counter. His arm suddenly extended from the spin, Jun's forearm slammed into Jason's, the fist that had been aimed for the boy's face only inches off. The target may not have been reached, but the impact sent Jason flying to the side.

Wincing, Jason shook off his arm. "Ouch," he muttered.

Jun chuckled. "Luckily for you, this is simply a punishment, not a death sentence." He fell into a loose battle stance. "Come and get me, hybrid. Let's see these new things Kenage has taught you."

A low growl escaped Jason. Once again he charged. Unlike last time, however, he had a plan. The Dragonman scoffed as he watched Jason approach. Silently reminding himself of timing, he brought his hands close together. Just not close enough for Jun to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Pathetic," Jun scoffed. He stepped into Jason's charge, an uppercut waiting for him to get just close enough.

Only Jason's footing had grown a lot better. He quickly stepped back. The front foot suddenly moved to the side, giving Jun clear view of an exposed ribcage. It was because he was focused on the opening and sudden movement he didn't see Jason bringing his two hands together, claws on their counterparts. His other leg twisted as he completely changed his momentum so he was facing Jun once again. "**Claw drill**!" he cried, driving his hands forward.

Either from surprise or confidence in his defense, Jun simply stared. Jason's claws were deep as they sliced through his sides. The ease with which he could do it was surprising. He hadn't realized just how effective the silver claws were. Jun reacted quite fast, scrambling away to escape the silver.

After there were a few yards between them, Jun examined the wound. It was bleeding profusely near the beginning of the wound. The rest was as well, but it lessened the farther it got. "How dare you harm me?" he snarled. His following roar ripped through the room, and as it did, Jason watched Jun begin to transform.

Even more scales spread across Jun's body, the ones that were already there darkening. His skin stretched and bulged as the bone structure underneath began to change. Jun's cry came to an end as his snout grew, his lips pulling back into a snarl. Although he hadn't seen them form from his view point, his tail swayed on the ground and his wings spread out behind him. "You're going to regret fighting back."

Jason gritted his teeth as he took a step back. When he had been in his human form, at least Jun hadn't been as strong. Now, however, he was powered up. There was no way Jason would stand a chance. _Better to keep my distance._

Taking in a deep breath, Jason cried, "**Dragon's fire**!" He exhaled, releasing fire rather than oxygen. A large ball of fire enveloped the area in front of Jason. The downside of his attack was he couldn't see his opponent. His problem didn't last long because the fire was suddenly blown away. Jason flinched, raising his arms as his own fire battered against him. It was revealed Jun had used his wings to counter Jason's attack when the flames cleared.

Jun shot forward with his arm drawn back. Even if Jason managed to block the punch, the Dragonman suddenly spun on his heel. The tail curled around Jason's legs. A quick yank sent Jason toward the ground. Before Jason could get back up, a large foot fell painfully hard on his chest.

"Gah!"

Snickering at his pain, Jun reached down to grab Jason's wrist. He twisted it, examining the hybrid's bloodied claws. "What's this? Looks like you have something over your normal claws."

Jason jerked his arm from the general's grasp. As much as it annoyed him, he couldn't raise to his feet until Jun stepped back and let him. He took the opportunity given to him, regaining his breath once again. Or at least he attempted to. Jun didn't give him much time before his tail whipped around again. Only this time it struck him right in the ribs.

A sharp pain shot through Jason, nearly driving him to his knees. What had just happened? The last time his ribcage had hurt so much had been when it was broken the day before during his training with Ken. Could Jun have done it simply with his tail? That shouldn't have been possible, though.

The Dragon cocked his head to the side. "Oh, are you injured?" Jun inquired. "I'm going easy. Were you already hurt there before?"

He had been, but Akimitsu had healed him just the night before. Or had he?

_Be careful to protect that side of your ribs_, Akimitsu had said last night after the party. _I'll heal them a bit, but the rest I'll trust to your own healing since I need to make sure your energy is completely replenished as well before getting some rest myself._

Was it possible it hadn't healed completely? Could it be weaker from all the damage he had suffered? If there had been a miscalculation and he was still injured, it could completely mess up the battle. And by the look in Jun's eyes, he completely planned to take advantage of this new discovery.

Jason took another step back. He had to stay out of Jun's range until he found openings. But his opponent also had stronger flames, making him stronger at far ranged battle. As soon as he changed his form, the battle had spiraled downhill. How could Ken even begin to believe Jason could defeat a general?

His only option was to somehow keep Jun on the defense. The only way, though, was to deliver a flurry of attacks. Jun now knew of his claws and would be more cautious. Maybe he could use that to his advantage. Deciding it was his best bet, Jason lunged forward. His arms blurred as his claws randomly struck out.

Jason felt a moment of joy when his plan appeared to work. As he had hoped, Jun tried his best to dodge the silver that proved super effective against him. His eyes flickered around, though, searching for some sort of opening. A few times he tried to strike at Jason's injured ribs, but then Jason would swipe at his arm. Which was why he was surprised when he swiped at Jun's arm, yet he still felt something slam into him. Jason had watched the fist move away, but it had only been a cover, he realized. What had been the real source of the attack was once again the tail.

This time Jason did fall to his knees, clutching his screaming side. Jun stepped back, breathing slightly hard, as he looked at his numerous new cuts. It was like a small cat against a large dog. The best he could hope to do was minor damage. But what else could he do?

He couldn't give up, that was for sure. Although his rib cried out in protest, Jason rose to his feet. Time wasn't something he had. He couldn't just sit around waiting for pain to fade. Jason raised his hands to his mouth, breathing out more of his fire. "**Fire claws**!" the Dragon child cried, charging forward. The claws burned brightly with the flames, having no affect on the silver or his own skin.

Jun sighed. "As much as I enjoy your torture," he said, sidestepping his strikes, "this battle needs to end before I end up killing you." Before Jason could escape, Jun grasped his wrist. "Time to go up."

Only a moment before Jun jump did Jason understand. He pulled against the generals grasp, but Jun was already off the ground and furiously flapping his wings. "Let me go!" Jason yelled, feeling his own feet leave the ground. He reached up to claw at the hand holding his wrist, but before he could, Jun suddenly flung him around with his grip intact. Jason yelped in surprise. "Just let me go already."

"Oh, if you insist." Jun flung him up once again, but this time Jason was released into the air.

As he stared over his shoulder at the ground, Jason realized just how high they had climbed into the air. He had to get toward the wall so he could slow himself down. Just as he was about to angle himself to do so, Jun grabbed him by head, his hand curling into a fist in Jason's hair.

"Didn't say I wouldn't grab you again," Jun pointed out as he suddenly shot down with Jason.

At the speed they were going, Jun would end up killing the younger male despite his previous desire not to. When they were only a few yards from the ground Jun extended his wings to slow their descent. The impact was still hard and painful. Jason felt the ground below give slightly from the force. Luckily, though, Jun had made sure his body had hit before his head. Only a second or so later, though, he slammed that against the ground, too. When Jason screamed, blood came out as well.

Jun remained crouched over him, down onto one knee as he waited for Jason to do something. He couldn't, though. Every part of his body ached and refused to obey him. It was very similar to his fight with Ken, except then he hadn't been injured. The mere pain caused by a hurt rib had done a lot of damage to their fight. And even if he knew Ken was strong, he hadn't been trying to break him like Jun was.

"Giving up already?" Jun asked, rising to his feet after a few minutes. "What happened to all that talk before?"

Jason forced a laugh, glaring at his opponent. "Oh yeah? Have fun explaining that wound on your chest. Can't believe you got that from a lowly hybrid like me."

All amusement left Jun's dragonic face. He glared down at Jason's form, once again lowering down to one knee. "You realize you're the only one we need alive, right?" Jun's voice had grown to a whisper, but it was only scarier that way. "Just because I can't truly make you pay for this wound physically, your family is open fire for disobeying us. Some Dragonmen are attempting to capture them as we speak."

All color drained from Jason's face. The tightness in his chest no longer had to do with his pain. "Leave them alone." His voice was also soft, but his was out of fear. "Do whatever you want to me, but not to them."

Jun chuckled. "Sorry, hybrid – Kunrin's orders. You're not to be killed." He reached down, keeping his hand against his neck. "Guess I'll have to put you to sleep if I plan on joining in the hunt for those humans." The general began to apply pressure, cutting off the weakened boy's wind supply.

With his family's life threatened, a new drive pumped energy into Jason. He flailed, ignoring the pain in his body. It was hard, though. Most of air was already gone. In only a little bit he'd lose consciousness.

Before he could, though, the shadows around him exploded.


	6. Teachings of the DarkLight Pirates

**I am so sorry it took so long to get this out (seeing as it was nearly a month ago I updated on ). There is only one more chapter in this arc, so I hope you all have enjoyed it. I know I like this, I just hope it gets better after this. I feel like this went by way too fast. Though I'm not exactly the fastest updater...**

Anyway, I want to point you in the direction of Call of the Renegades' fanfiction, Wild Hearts, because she wanted me to let anyone who I know who reads OP of her story. I figured this was the best way ^.^ Plus I'm happy to advertise stories that seem interesting, like how I advertise CSpacian. Speaking of, he still has pretty awesome stuff over on his profile to read.

By the way, you know how One Piece has arcs for the crew members when they join? Well, I was wanting to have an arc for every character. Because of this I would like to ask those who sent in crew member ideas to tell me what they'd want me to do for their characters arc. Some I have planned but won't come in until later like how Nami's didn't come in later. This isn't necessary, but it would be nice, especially since, unlike with the actual manga, not all the characters have terrible pasts. Send the ideas via PM unless you're anonymous so it can be a surprise.

Um... I think that's it, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. The action feels better to me, but not, so let me know how it was, because this is another iffy chapter to me.

**8-2-13**

* * *

**Teaching of the DarkLight Pirates**

"Hmph," Dominic grunted, resting his mace against the ground as he leaned against it. A bit of blood flowed from his temple, a cut courtesy of the Dragonman he had just faced. The other was on still on the deck, moving at such a slow speed he appeared frozen. "I can't believe they'd send one measly general ta face the DarkLight pirates second in command."

Emily was still staring open mouthed at one of the people she knew without a shadow of a doubt was among the top Dragonmen on the island. He was only below Jun and Kunrin. Yet he was on the wooden floor of the ship, barely clinging to life. The other one was trapped in Akimitsu's time ability. He hadn't even had to move from his spot to trap him.

Realizing the fight was over, Akimitsu said, "Take care of that one, please. I would prefer not permanently slowing his time. It makes focusing on this difficult." He had begun playing himself in shogi, growing bored with nothing to do. "But only hurt him a bit. We need him to take us to Mouse," he reminded Dominic.

"Eh, if I must." The blacksmith approached the remaining, nearly frozen Dragonman. Hefting his mace into the air at an angle, he said, "You can release him now." As Akimitsu did so, Dominic swung, slamming the weapon into a shocked dragonoid man. He roared in pain, flying into a mast. With a loud, deep bellow of a laugh that made the Dragonman flinch in fear, Dominic crouched down in front of him. "Where the girlie be?"

The Dragonman gulped, looking between the large man before him and the doctor who had slowed him to the point of freezing. Even if he greatly feared Kunrin, at the moment they were the ones who could kill him instantly. They were pirates, so he had no doubt they'd do it without so much of a blink. At least that was the way the ones he had met worked. "Ti-tied up to a tree," he answered quickly when Dominic gave him an impatient glare. "We found her sneaking around in the forest on our way here. Since we'd meant to grab her and the woman anyway, we just kept her there. Since she can't cut iron with her ability, we used it to keep her there."

Dominic eyed him for a moment, debating whether or not he was telling the truth. Emily decided for him by grabbing his arm and yanking him toward the end. "When I get my hands on that girl, she is not going anywhere for a _very_long time," Emily muttered.

Something flashed across Dominic's face, but whatever it was vanished when Akimitsu spoke. "I'm not entirely sure she'll be there," he mused, making another move on the board. "I've taught her a few techniques, one of which may have helped."

Emily felt like she was ageing a year every day. She massaged her temples, struggling not to snap at the men she saw as friends. "Why in the world would you teach my daughter any sort of techniques?" she asked, forcing her voice to remain level.

Something about her question made Dominic snap his fingers. "Thank ye, Emily. Reminded me what Ken wanted me ta do." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a little piece of paper folded up. It had Emily's name written in a neat, though small, handwriting.

Raising an eyebrow, she took the offered paper. She opened it, smoothing it out before reading it aloud. "'Emily, I'm having Mouse come in as backup for Jason since I don't think I'll be able to help him. Sorry for not telling you before.'" As she read, her eyes began to blaze with fury. "How dare he!?" Emily cried out, tearing the paper edges as she clenched her fists. "Kenage is paying for this." She began to stomp off.

"Where ye be going?"

"To see if Mouse is still tied to that tree," Emily snapped, beginning to descend the ladder.

Akimitsu chuckled. "For Ken's sake, I hope Kunrin kills him."

Placing the mace on his shoulder, Dominic glanced at him as he walked toward the ladder. After all, he couldn't leave Emily alone. "Why would ye say that?" he inquired.

"If there's one thing I've learned in all my years," Akimitsu replied, "is that there is nothing scarier than a woman's fury. Especially a mother's."

* * *

Jun cried out as the shadows circled his body, forcing him away from Jason and sending him flying toward the wall. The younger male took in deep, painful breaths as he stared in amazement at the surrounding shadows. A purple clad figure crouched down beside of him, a wide smile on her face.

"You were taken down already?" she teased.

Jason didn't know what he wanted to do more – strangle the girl for putting herself in danger or hug her. Only seconds before he'd been worrying about her life, and now Mouse was here. And she had just saved his life. Finally he compromised, getting to his knees to hug her enough she claimed she couldn't breathe. "What in the world are you doing here?" he demanded, holding her at arm's length.

The smile never once left her face. "Ken told me to come later to help you out. It looks like it was a good thing, too." Her grin finally vanished into a strangely serious look for her as she nodded toward where Jun was raising to his feet again. "But we're not done."

Eyes narrowing, Jason asked, "Where's this 'we' coming from?"

Mouse crossed her arms, her own eyes resolute against his. "Didn't look like you were doing too well on your own," she countered. "Plus Ken already told me to be support. I'll just be back here sending shadows his way whenever I need to."

"You're going to pay for that, you human brat." Jun's growl cut off their argument. He was back on his feet, letting his dragon form fade away except for his black scales. Apparently he'd rather have the agility of his hybrid form with the new obstacle than the strength and added abilities.

Jason attempted to rise. He ended up having to ground his teeth, stumbling as he grabbed his ribs. The broken one would prove to be an extreme problem. "Okay, maybe I do need a bit of help."

Shadows suddenly shot toward Jun, keeping him at bay for a bit. "I can help with that," Mouse said. "Akimitsu says he knew the one with the Kage-Kage no Mi* before that Shichibukai dude who used to have it. Apparently there's a lot more one can do with it than simply making yucky zombies." She brought up a small ball of shadows. "Open your mouth," she instructed.

Although confused, Jason trusted his sister and did as she said. His eyes widened when the shadow shot into him. Jason choked, grabbing his throat. "What in the world?"

Mouse didn't answer. Instead she stared at Jason as she focused. Jason squirmed, _feeling_ the shadows move within him. Out of nowhere the pain he had felt in his rib vanished. He blinked, touching the previously tender area.

"I'm holding the break together with the shadow, but that'll take some of my concentration," Mouse replied.

Sensing rather than seeing Mouse stop her previously relentless attack of shadows, he turned toward Jun. It was hard to focus. He was shocked by Mouse's sudden growth. Apparently Jason hadn't been the only one training in the past week. "Watch my back, but make sure to stay on the opposite side of the room, got it?"

Knowing it was the best she'd get with Jason, she nodded. Mouse stepped back away from them, watching Jun as he paused, glancing between them. Her shadows had made him hesitate apparently. Taking the time he was given, Jason attempted to flex his side again. When there was no pain whatsoever from his rib, he smiled. Although his body was still worn, it wasn't like Ken hadn't made him fight while he hurt. He also had Mouse on his side now. Things were going to go differently.

In an attempt to put more distance between them and Mouse, Jason began to approach Jun. "This isn't over yet," he said, watching for any movement from his opponent.

"But it's going to be soon." Jun, deciding it was time to start the match again, suddenly jumped forward.

_You are a very good fighter, Jason, and you have very good instincts. Stop thinking too much and trust them. And don't be so tense or it'll slow you down, both in regular thought reaction and doing what your instincts say._

Ken's voice played in Jason's head as he fell into a fighting stance, taking in a breath to calm and relax himself. Jun reacted as soon as he was in front of Jason, quickly delivering an uppercut. Rather than the back step like he wanted to do, the boy grasped the approaching fists, digging the silver claws into Jun's wrist. The wide swing sent next was blocked with Jason's forearm. With a growl of annoyance, Jun kicked Jason's legs, forcing them off the ground and Jason to head towards it. The shock had made Jason release the Dragon general's hand, leaving him free to send a punch with it at Jason's face before he even hit the floor. Before a second one could follow, shadows suddenly leapt from the ground, slamming into him.

Jason scrambled to his feet. Although his rib throbbed slightly, as well as his face from the punch, he decided he was mostly okay. The Dragonman general had done the same, glaring venomously in Jason's direction. When his gaze momentarily flickered toward Mouse, still enraged, Jason flinched. In this situation, Mouse was an extreme problem. Jason had to stop Jun from focusing on her.

Turning sharply on his heel, Jason spun forward with his hand draw back. When he thought he was close enough and had enough power, he swung his arm, his claws flying past Jun's chest. He caught Jason's wrist before the silver could touch him, lifting it over both their heads. Without relaxing his grip, Jun sent a roundhouse into Jason's sides. He cried out in pain, his eyes widening when he saw Jun preparing another kick.

But something was off this time. Jason couldn't tell what it was, he just_knew_. Instincts, he reminded himself. Ken had told him to trust his instincts. Taking a deep breath, he tried to stop seeing and start sensing. Almost instantly his body began to react. The "kick" wasn't a swing but straight out, landing past Jason so Jun was closer. Jason's hand moved nearly at the same time Jun began to swing his free fist. He pushed it to the side, and once he was safe, Jason jerked his elbow forward into Jun's face.

Growling in annoyance, Jun brought the blocked fist back, only now it was open, his claws digging into Jason's side. Jun released the hybrid's wrist, bringing down his other claws to cut open the flesh from his shoulder half way down his torso. Before it could get farther Jason took a few quick steps back. Jason kicked Jun in the chest, both attacking while pushing the two farther apart.

Mouse wasn't giving him a break. A shadow reached up, grasping Jun's leg before he regained his footing. The shadow curled around his leg, momentarily lifting him off the ground before slamming him back down. She was giving Jason a moment to recuperate.

"Keep it up, Mouse," Jason called after checking the slashes. They weren't too bad. The wound on Jun's stomach had been worse before it began to heal. As it was Jun's was starting to stop bleeding.

Jason rushed, bringing his hands together so his claws were connected again. He lunged when he was close enough, finding a place left open from Mouse's shadow's assaults. "**Claw drill**." He brought them forward, just nicking Jun's side before he moved only to get a face-full of shadows. Jason breathed fire on his claws, once again moving in with. "**Fire claws**." The flaming silver came down on Jun's shoulder, opening up new claw marks.

Once again growling, Jun attempted to weave through the shadows so he could attack Jason. The shadows shot forward each time, though, entangling Jun. Finally with a roar of rage, the Dragonman jumped into the air, his wings instantly bursting from his back. "I have had enough of dealing with both of you," Jun snapped, flapping his wings to fly higher while shadows shot from the walls. But, as he had meant to do, he was out of Jason's range.

"Mouse, make sure to have shadows under my feet, okay?" Jason said, looking at his sister. "I'm going to chase him up. Once I'm over him, grab his limbs with the shadows. When we get close to the ground, please catch me before I make contact."

It was the first time Jason saw Mouse, so he was surprised by her narrowed, tired eyes, sweat beginning to form on her face. Despite this, there was strength in both them and her voice when she nodded and said, "Got it."

Jason ran toward the wall, jumping off it to get some height. Shadows detached from the walls, rushing so they were under Jason's feet as he had wished. Like the wall, he launched himself from the shadows. Noticing Jason's approach, Jun took in a deep breath. "**Fire bullet**."

As Jason shot higher and higher into the air, small balls of fire were sent speeding toward him. Mouse was quick, though, always having shadows for him to jump off of to avoid them. A few times he had to use the wall, but Jun was obviously growing more irritated with Jason's quick ascension. Jason dodged another fire bullet, sending himself toward the wall. From there he jumped with all his might, even going higher than Jun. Said Dragonman ended his fire assault, looking up at the new threat. Because of this he missed Mouse's shadows flying towards his limbs and wings, tangling them so he couldn't move. Without his wings for support, Jun began to fall, Jason following him.

"Time to end this!" The first time Jason grew close, he slammed his heel into Jun's chest. It sent him faster down, but Jason still caught up with him. Rather than push him again with a kick, Jason went in for a punch.

Before it made contact, Jun yelled, "**Dragon's fire**!" before exhaling blue flames.

Jason pushed off, leaning back to dodge. The flames suddenly ended as the shadows travelled up to encircle his mouth. Now completely helpless, he could only glare at the higher male. Seeing the ground quickly approaching, Jason raised both hands to his mouth to breathe fire on them. "**Twin fire claws**." Jason pulled both his arms back as he grew closer, sending them forwards when he was in range. Both hands started at opposite shoulders, crossing over each other to end at the opposite hips. Jun cried out, the shadows releasing him as they instead moved to Jason. As Jun slammed into the ground, the shadows took hold of Jason while the other ends connected to the wall. His decent slowed as he was moved from over Jun, landing between him and Mouse.

Prepared for Jun to jump right back up, Jason spun to face him. The impact had made a crater. The Dragonman in it appeared unconscious, so he instead glanced at Mouse. She had fallen to the ground, the sweat had increased, and her eyes drooped. Just controlling the shadows had taken a lot out of her. Jason felt a twinge of guilt. He had relied on her too much and now she was exhausted.

"Mouse, are you-"

"Jason!" she forced out, a shaking hand pointing over his shoulder. "Behind you."

Realizing immediately what she meant, he faced his opponent again. Jun had stepped out of the crater, his body trembling with rage. The blood had already stopped coming from his new wounds, the first one beginning to close. His eyes were no longer their dark color, but were no blood red with slits. The same color they became when a Dragonman became completely enraged.

His lips pulled back in a snarl. "You stupid little brats are going to pay." Unlike before, his eyes weren't on Jason. Now they were on Mouse, his urge to kill obvious. He had finally figured out who was the biggest problem.

"Don't touch-"

Once again he was stopped as Jun suddenly appeared beside of him, his hand drawn back. A back hand from him sent Jason slamming into a wall with enough strength to create multiple cracks. Disoriented, Jason could only watched as Jun moved toward the exhausted Mouse with a speed his eyes could barely follow. A fear bubbled up within Jason, nearly sending him into a state of panic as Jun brought his fist down toward his sister.

The name ripped itself from his throat. "Mouse!"

Jason stared in horror while Jun blocked his view, for some reason remaining in the position from which he had punched, turning his head from side to side as if searching for something. Then he heard the small thud of something falling on the ground. Shocked, he and Jun looked over to see Mouse on her knees, trembling from the effort of just staying up, a weak smile on her face.

"Akimitsu told me how I can create a clone with my shadow then switch it places," she explained, not taking her eyes off Jun even if she was speaking to Jason. "I had a shadow clone on the other side just in case he ever tried to attack me."

If it wasn't for the fact he knew she was still a target, Jason would have let himself finally drop to the ground in relief. As it was he dropped to the ground for a different reason. The rib from before suddenly shrieked in pain. With his own cry, Jason grabbed it while he fell forward.

"Sorry." Her voice managed to draw Jason's eyes from the ground. "I'm too tired to even keep up the shadow inside of you."

Jun smirked, facing Mouse completely. "That means you can't escape this time." No longer having any need to rush with Jason once again injured and Mouse exhausted, he walked at a casual pace.

He had to stop him. Jason couldn't let the Dragonman general hurt Mouse. How, though? He was tired, hurt, and barely even able to move his body. Now Jun was also enraged. Without Mouse Jason couldn't even handle a normal Jun. He stood absolutely no chance.

Unless…..

_You should only use this move as a last resort. Both of us know this is unpredictable, and if it gets bad enough, we don't know who you may attack._

Once again Ken's words echoed in Jason's mind. It was the only way. Jason was weak and powerless. With how little energy he had, he was sure he wouldn't do anything bad. Especially if he could completely direct it at Jun. He had to act fast if he was going to keep Mouse safe.

Closing his eyes, Jason pulled on memories of Jun. Even if he hadn't been aware of his name before, he saw Jun through his training as he'd force Jason to his limit. Jason saw him grabbing Mouse one time after she played a prank on another Dragonmen, nearly flinging her into a wall as he stopped her from running. Jun holding him back while the other generals hurt his family. Only a few moments ago replayed, showing Jun "killing" Mouse.

It was only a few memories, but it was enough to do as Jason wanted. An untamed rage began to boil within him, chasing away the exhaustion and pain. In its place it left a thrumming energy. The farther it spread, the less Jason could actually think. All he knew was Jun was going to pay for everything he had done. Losing control of his body, Jason rose to his feet, his eyes slowly opening. Rather than blue, though, they had turned gold.

"**Berserk**!" His voice was more of a growl than human, but if anything, that only made Jun pause. Before he could even turn, Jason was upon him, his fist swinging in fast and hard. Any doubt of the power he held vanished as Jun, even enraged, screamed in pain upon contact. Jason's fists continued to shoot forward at different places, occasionally switching to his claws. Blood flew with each swipe, and, even if it sickened Jason, a part of him felt a thrill from it. Jun couldn't even react as the speed only grew and grew as well as Jason's rage.

He was about to plunge his claws into Jun's eyes when someone suddenly grabbed his shoulder, sending him flying back. Jason hit the wall again, but he wasn't phased. He just tried to rush again. Before he could, though, a figure stepped in front of him, placing a hand on his chest.

"That's enough, Jason."

Now stopped from his onslaught, the anger began to ebb away. Jason swayed as twice the amount of his previous fatigue returned. The hand on his chest moved up to his shoulder, keeping him on his feet. "Ken," Jason murmured, finally recognizing the voice and man. His vision was blurred, but he could still tell he had multiple cuts and bruises. "Jun?"

Ken nodded. "It's done. You've defeated him. Mouse is safe."

How had he known, Jason faintly wondered, the thought flittering on the edge of his consciousness. "Kunrin?" Every syllable was growing harder and harder to get out.

"Defeated as well. Your nightmare has finally ended." Ken helped Jason to the ground, stopping him just before he collapsed. "It's over. You can finally rest," the man whispered.

Ken had barely even gotten the sentence out before Jason blacked out.

* * *

***1 - Yes, she has the Kage Kage no Mi, and there are some things that are different, but I thought of Mouse before I even got to Moriah, so I just decided there was more to do with it than had previously been known. Also, if you couldn't tell, Mouse used the shadow clone thing to escape the iron holding her.**


End file.
